


Пять женщин Северуса Снейпа

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: Снейп умер? Ну почему же сразу умер…





	Пять женщин Северуса Снейпа

Война закончилась. Совсем закончилась. 

Но только не для Гермионы Грейнджер. 

Она хотела еще кое-что узнать. Совсем немного, но об этом она ни за что бы не сказала своим чудом выжившим лучшим друзьям – Гарри и Рону. Они наверняка бы этого не поняли. Еще бы, она хотела ни много ни мало – вызвать дух Северуса Снейпа. 

Конечно, Северус Снейп был оправдан и даже признан настоящим героем, но… говорить про это в магическом мире было не принято. 

А поговорить хотелось очень. 

Гермиона Грейнджер очертила мелком круг в Выручай-комнате (она снова была в Хогвартсе: потерять возможность стать самой блестящей ученицей Хогвартса за последние двадцать лет она не могла), с трудом удержавшись от желания добавить еще пентаграмму. Ритуал вызывания мертвецов оказался несложным и, к большому сожалению Грейнджер, не требовал стрекозиных глаз, паучьих лапок, желудочков рогатых жаб или хотя бы крови девственниц. 

Гермиона была слегка разочарована этим фактом. 

Легкий сухой хлопок с едким серым дымом – и перед Грейнджер материализовался он: профессор Северус Снейп. 

\- Ура! – не удержалась Гермиона. 

\- О, Мерлин, - вздохнул Снейп. 

\- У меня получилось, получилось! – продолжала радоваться девушка. 

\- Так, мисс Грейнджер, - сурово остановил её Снейп, с брезгливостью оглядывая неровный круг. – Получилось, всё отлично. Быстро спрашивайте, что там вас мучает, и мы с вами расстанемся к нашему обоюдному удовольствию. У меня еще дел полно. 

\- Чего? – подбородок Гермионы задрожал от негодования и обиды. - Я тут собираюсь пожертвовать чем угодно, даже самым дорогим, чтобы воскресить вас, а вы… 

\- Вот этого, мисс Грейнджер, совсем не надо, - прервал её Снейп и посмотрел на обычные магловские часы на своем запястье. – Я с вами и так выбиваюсь из графика. 

\- К-какого графика? – заикаясь, переспросила Гермиона. 

\- Ну как же, - осклабился Снейп, стряхивая несуществующую пылинку с плеча. – С одиннадцати и до часу дня меня вызывает Нарцисса Малфой: у неё Драко совсем от рук отбился. Не понимаю, правда, причем здесь я, но перечить женщине – себе дороже. С часу до двух является Белла и осыпает меня ругательствами. Причем она еще ни разу не повторилась, вы представляете, мисс Грейнджер? Согласитесь, невежливо будет, если она явится, а меня не будет? 

\- Ага, - Гермиона не моргая смотрела на Снейпа, чувствуя, что потихоньку сходит с ума. 

\- Рад, что вы понимаете, - царственно кивнул зельевар. – С пяти до семи у меня встреча с Лили Поттер, которая добавляет ругательства, забытые Беллой, интересуясь, почему я такой… гм… вам, мисс, это знать не обязательно. 

\- Мама Гарри? – тупо переспросила Гермиона. 

\- Она, - снова согласился Снейп, оглядываясь в поисках стула. Такового в пределах круга не оказалось, поэтому Снейп продолжил: 

\- Но это всё ерунда по сравнению с бабушкой Лонгботтома с восьми до девяти или Луной Лавгуд с девяти до десяти! Они из меня все жилы вытянули. Августа совсем тронулась умом, похоже, потому что упорно желает, чтобы я явился к ней в её собственном одеянии, – Снейп возмущенно фыркнул, но поддержки со стороны Гермионы не встретил. 

\- А что Луна? – ревниво поинтересовалась Грейнджер, досадуя, что даже среди школьников идея вызвать Снейпа не ей первой пришла в голову. 

\- Мисс Лавгуд меня вообще в могилу сведет, фигурально выражаясь, - вздохнул Снейп. – Она пишет статью по загробному миру и не желает слушать даже, что я об этом ничего не знаю и знать не хочу! 

\- Почему нет? – не сдержалась Гермиона. – Вы же… умерли? 

Снейп скривился, словно она сказала ужасную бестактность. 

\- С чего вы это взяли, мисс Грейнджер? – спросил он. 

\- Но… постойте! – Гермиона растерянно оглядела его. – Гарри сам видел… 

\- Грейнджер, - наставительно произнес Снейп, – считать себя умнее других – некрасиво, но думать, что другие намного глупее – это может быть и попросту фатальным. Неужели вы действительно считаете, что я не подготовил противоядия на этот случай? 

\- Но зачем тогда… - Гермиона перестала что-либо понимать. 

\- Думайте, мисс, думайте, - ухмыльнулся Снейп. – Вам голова для чего дана? 

Но размышлять в такой момент на такую тему Грейнджер просто не могла, зато её тут же посетила другая идея. 

\- А можно мне убедиться? Пощупать, так сказать? – загорелась Гермиона. 

\- Даже не помышляйте об этом, - позеленел от одной мысли о такой перспективе Снейп. – Иначе я пожалуюсь вашему рыжему сокровищу. Пощупать меня! Еще не хватало! Чего только не придумают эти женщины! 

\- Ну и ладно, - почти не расстроилась Гермиона, охлажденная напоминанием о Роне. – А с двух до пяти вы что делаете? И ночью?! 

\- Мисс, ночью я сплю, - отрезал отчего-то покрасневший Снейп. – А с двух до пяти – это мое любимое время. Никаких женщин. С двух до пяти мы до одури собачимся, да простится мне этот каламбур, с Сириусом Блеком. 

\- Но разве Сириус не умер? Тоже, – зачем-то добавила Гермиона. 

\- Учитесь, Грейнджер, учитесь, - покачал пальцем Снейп и исчез. 


End file.
